1990 FLORENCE - 40th Anniversary Limited Edition 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 09069
FLORENCE was produced in 1990; she measures 48cm/19" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 09069. She has "rooted" medium-length, tightly curled, brown hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled in a ponytail, under a white lace hat with pearl and flower trim. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a DECAL eye design. FLORENCE is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll doll designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 2000 dolls produced. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: FLORENCE *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 09069 *Doll Artist Name: GOTZ *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 2000 *Height in cm/inches: 48cm/19" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in Engish: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: ENTER *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Gotz 40th Anniversary Limited Edition 1990 Doll *Original Cost of Doll: $200.00 *Country of Production: West Germany *'Facial Mold: Shares a STARSHINE facial mold.' PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, tightly curled, brown hair with tightly curled bangs; hair is worn up in ponyail with white lace hat with pearl and flower trim. *Hair Type: UNKNOWN **ROOTED HAIR: Small groupings of hair are directly inserted into scalp. **WIGGED HAIR: Hair is attached to a wig cap; wig cap is then glued to skull; wig ribbon may be visible. *Hair Material: ROOTED HAIR **OTHER: Hair is made from a material not mentioned.' ' *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES **SLEEPY-EYE: Eyes open/close when doll's position is changed. *'Eye Design:' DECAL **'DECAL:' Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': Light-Skinned *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, posable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE **Neck (+1) and/or Head (+1); Shoulders (+2); Hips (+2); Torso (+1); Knee Caps (+2); Wrists (+2); Elbows (+2); Ankles (+2) *'Articulation Value': Please add up the number of articulated joints from the question above and enter here: 0''' *'''Articulation Type: NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE) #'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:19" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold